PERSONA6VERGS Wiki
What is PERSONA 6 VERGS? Persona 6 VERGS is a fan made music project in tribute to Persona 6 which was created by youtuber Assinine Syndrome. It contains an original story while being supported by a variety of music genres and soundtracks. Persona 6 VERGS was originally developed in 2017, with a nod to the great success of a youtuber named AtlusxP5, who created a fanmade Persona 5 soundtrack back in 2012. Though fanmade, Persona 6 VERGS was laid out as a representation of change needed in the Persona franchise. The story takes elements not usually including within a Persona game, and thus is alot more darker. One of these elements were a strong female lead. With the protagonist only female, the story is not a typical take on a male dominated environment, but focuses on each individual and what makes them who they are. The story focuses on individual happiness and worth, and how the dictation of one's worth affects them throughout their lives. Themes such as death, greed, negativity, sexuality, identity, and individuality are all present within the story. As such, characters in the story are not focused by what they appear to be, but what the characters themselves are hiding from others. Persona 6 VERGS also utilizes concepts and ideas from economics, using themes from Adam Smith's The Wealth of Nations, and Karl Marx's The Economic and Philosophic Manuscripts of 1844. This makes Persona 6 VERGS story both rich and compelling. A downloadable version of the soundtrack will be available for all, but as of this moment, the soundtrack and the story is continuously updated. It is available for all to watch, both on Youtube and Soundcloud, with descriptions including elements important to the story. ''Setting'' Persona 6 VERGS is a story that takes place throughout Kanagawa Prefecture, with Yokohama being the location where the story begins. Each character in VERGS was born in a different location in Kanagawa Prefecture. But they all reside in Yokohama living in the InterContinental Yokohama Grand Hotel, and meeting up in their headquarters at the top floor of Donk'you Towers. In the protagonist's free time, she travels to many areas within Kanagawa Prefecture. VERGS also receives objectives from clients in which they must travel throughout Kanagawa to resolve them. But when vacation hits, they travel to many places inaccessible by a simple train. With money by their side, they can travel by airplane or a cruise to the many the many wonders Kanagawa Prefecture has in store, including outside of it. Fuginaka Gakuen This is the one and only school VERGS attends. Class begins 9:00 am in the morning and ends at 5:00 pm in the evening. Saturdays and Sundays are off. You are allowed to choice which class you are interested in learning, building on your attributes and social skills. This can help you talk to more difficult kinds of people, and maybe help you romanticize potential love interests. For example, Yuuna, the leader of VERGS, is highly regarded as a popular girl within the school. She has top grades and a wonderful personality. But she is extremely difficult to romanticize, since you just aren't at that level yet to interact with her romantically. Extracurricular activities also help you shape your character, with some events involving you playing in a sports game for example, since you leveled up a certain attribute. The school is also accessible at night as well. The Shadow Market A place that can only be accessible with membership given from an assistant. Shrouded in mystery, The Shadow Market is a huge world covered in gold, with the sky and water colored green. The people here are called entrepenuers or entres, each bestowed a net value and a unique asset for battle. There are many areas in the Shadow Market to explore, and with no effect on time, you can walk around and get to know the surroundings. The main objective in the Shadow Market is to simply make money, and never reach 0 in net value. That determines their worth in the world. Gambling, sneak attacks, everything is allowed outside The Shadow Market. But never within it. The only time people battle is exploring the Realm of Dimension, a private room for practice, or the mandatory "Deals" held every two weeks. From Dimension 1-3 in the Realm of Dimensions, entrepreneurs are given free access to everything and can strengthen themselves and their assets. Plus the more they battle, the more net value they get, which is essentially their health in battle. But a powerful guardian awaits every end of the dimension, stopping others from going on to the next. While this offers a great challenge to many entres, they can also be bankrupt in pompous situations, so they are careful not to run into powerful monsters. The Shadow Market has a Market Auction Area or M.A.A. where Deal Matches are held. It is a huge colosseum with a circular ring for all to see. A force field surrounds the arena, making sure people watching the match aren't hurt by missed attacks or even onlookers getting frustrated and attacking the entres fighting. In these matches, two entrepreneurs face each other in a match while under an allotted time of 999 seconds. In these matches your either chipping away at you opponents net value with your own net value, or you are trying to bankrupt them, getting a huge boost in their lost value. But of course this means that they will die horrendously. Also deal matches can have a variety, with each type being different from the last. There may be three entrepreneurs facing each other, their net value continuously decreasing, no assets involved, and many more different styles. This makes entres think on their feet, adapting to changing situations. Whatever decision is made in these deals matches is left entirely up to the entres, as when 999 is up the match is done. People watching your match will usually bet and gamble with one another on who will win the match. This increases your demand within the Shadow Market, getting more opportunities to interact with other people. Private rooms are offered for people who want to relax or practice their moves. VERGS definitely utilizes this room to the fullest, training hard every time they enter. It is unknown how the Shadow Market came into existence, only that it has existed for a very long time. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Characters